What's Wrong With You?
by DaRk-HoPeLeSs-RoMaNtIc
Summary: Sora is really andry with Riku. HE wonder's if it's true that Riku was cheating on him, or if it was just a rumor...


well this is my first fan fiction so don't be to hard on me: )

Disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts or any of the songs i use!

"What's wrong Sora?" a silver haired man said as he sat down next to the said one.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Go away, Riku,"the brunette said slowly.

"No."

"Fine then, just sit there!"

"I will." Riku said as he folded his arms over his chest.

They sat there in an akward silence for awhile. The silence was killing the silver haired man. He neede to brake the silence or just find something to start conversation, but he couldn't find anything to say. It was horrible to see his friend so sad, but there was nothing he couldhe could do. Sora was just to stubburn.

"Look I'm really sorry," Riku started calmly. "It wasn't my fault."

Hmph" the brunette sighed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really." hte brunette said slowly, as tears roled down his cheeks and he tried to fight his sobs.

"God Sora! I'm trying to apologies and explain and your not even listening!" the said one yelled as he and stood up. "They fucking set me up!"

"Oh, and when I saw you making out with Roxas it was just ba misunderstanding?" the brunette said sadly.

"Grrrrr!" Riku growled as he leaned down and grabbed Sora's shouldersand looked him in the eye. "He kissed me. And if you don't believe me then... fine." He said coldly as he stood up and walked away leaving Sora alone as it started to rain.

Sora didn't even notice the rain, he was to wrapped up in hie own thoughts to notice. After awhile he got up and went home.

When he got home hetook off his shoes and went to his room to change. After that he turned on the radio and layed down on his bed. He layed there for awhile listening to whatever was on the radio. He sat there for awhile because he didn't know what songs were on. Then a song he knew came on, it was one of his favorite songs. It was Take it Away by The Used. He knew all the words, so he quietly sand them as they played.

Get down Wooooooo!  
Get down

I'm lying to myself And this dagger's my excuse

It's a good thing he didn't have a dagger right now, he was really depressed.

I'm a pawn I Should have paid up And I left an hour late I was laid up

'I leave an hour late where ever I go' he thought to himself.

I must abuse myself I'm against all that I've made up Set in stone the sun will come And I hate light You know I hate light To me it looks so pretty burning

'I abuse myself sometimes but the suns not so bad, evn though to much of it drives me crazy. Burning things are awsome.'

Burn the sun Burn the light Take take take take take take it away Take my hand Take my life Take take take take take take it away

'I wish the pain would go away when you wanted it to, the world would be alot happier.'

I must have caught something In the heat of all these dances I'm a worm with no more chances And I've lost all doubt In a chemical romance

'Dances can make sick' he laughed out loud. 'A chemical romance reminds me of my relationship with Riku.'

I can't stop itching over thoughts of tarnished hope kinda funny lonely feeling I'm not in love You know it's not love Don't make it look so pretty burning

'Tarnished hope is the worst thing to live with. I know I'm in love, but if Riku didn't love me I think I would die. Burning things are soooo pretty.'

Burn the sun Burn the light Take take take take take take it away Take my hand Take my life Take take take take take take it away

Burn the sun Burn the light Take take take take take take it away Take my hand Take my life Take take take take take take it away

Brothers and sisters I'm right here with you Cause everyone's got one A story to kill me I'm so apathetic in my resentment Living, loving, knowing not

'Story that kills me is the one I'm living in.'

Take my hand x8 Take my life Take my heart take my mind Take my life take my life

Burn the sun burn the light Take take take take take take it away Take my hand take my life Take take take take take take it away Burn the sun burn the light Take take take take take take it away Take my hand take my life Take my life Take my life

After the song ended he decided he should stop being mad and go listen to what Riku had to say. He knew that Riku would never do anything like that to hurt him so it was worth ending their relationship over. The only thing that bugged him was that he didn't know how he could say sorry to him. He was probably reallpissed right about now. He decided that he should go and buy a bouque of flowers for him. Yah, that would work he'd get him some chocolates to. He'd probably still be pissed but it was worth a shot. So he went to the nearest store and bought the choclates. Then he madfe his way to the flower shop to buy the flowers.

"Can I help you?" a short red haired girl asked as she came out the back.

"Uhh, yah I need a bouque of flowers."

"What kind?"

"What kind of flowers say I'm sorry?" the brunette asked a little confused.

"Roses." she said plainly.

"Okay I want a dozen of those."

"so, why's your girlfriend so mad at you," she asked sweetly.

"Well my boyfrind was talkind to me and i was ignoring him."

"Oh" she said a little shocked that the man in front of her was gay. "Here's your flowers"

"Thanks" he said as he lft the store.

Now he was on his way to Riku's. Once he got there he knocked on the door, he could have just walked in but he figured that would be rude since Riku was angry with him.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice said.

"It's Sora" the brunette said calmly.

"Hold on," Riku said as he went to the door. When he opened it he was suprised to see the bright red roses. "What are these-" he started , but Sora cut him off.

"I'm really sorry I was such a jerk earlier," he started. "But I was so convinced that you didn't love me anymore I let my emotions take control of me, no matter how hard I tried to listen."

Riku was shocked at Sora's sudden outburst. It wasn't very often that the shy brunette said so many words of apology in one sentence. "Uhh, come in and sit down," he said as he stepped away from the door and headed towards the couch. "And then start over you said that way to fast."

Sora walked through the door and sat next to the silver haired man and re-said every thing he wanted to say.

"Oh, is that all" Riku said as he leaned towards Sora for a kiss.

"Yeah" he said as he returned the kiss. After about three minutes Sora broke the kiss.

"You know what" Sora asked as Riku shook his. "There was something else I wanted to say" he said with a smirk. "Is Roxas a good kisser?"

well thats the end. : ) review please! 


End file.
